


Second Chance

by creeperfaec101



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: College!Craig, College!Dadsona, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeperfaec101/pseuds/creeperfaec101
Summary: A simple fic about Craig and my Dadsona Koy's relationship, leading up to the events of the game





	1. From Then and There to Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my drawing of Koy, in case anyone wants to know what he (currently) looks like. I should probably have made a ref of him in his college days tho, woops. 
> 
> http://solheimsuplex.tumblr.com/post/163495768561/one-of-the-1-dads-in-the-world-koy-mcbeuph-his

“WHAT IS LOVE? BABY DON’T HURT ME, DON’T HURT ME, NO MORE!”

 

The two young men were screaming along to the song that was blasting from the radio at full volume. Craig Cahn could have sworn he was wearing pants a moment ago, but he sure wasn’t anymore. He tumbled over the couch on his way to his bed, wanting to join in on his roommate’s fun.

 

Said roommate, named Koy McBeuph, was currently jumping on his own bed while doing something that could only be described as flailing to the music, while singing along all out of breath. A loud crack, and the party came to a quick end as Koy’s bed finally gave in below him, sending him headfirst towards the floor.

 

With the strength of a man who could do a thousand keg stands, Craig launched himself forward, catching his friend just in time for him to not eat the floor.

 

“Bro, you almost died!” he yelled over the music.

 

“I almost died!” was the only response yelled back, followed by a crazy cackling.

 

He slowly put the laughing man down, who rolled onto his back and kept laughing. Craig couldn’t do anything but kneel down and laugh along.

 

\---

Sitting in the couch with the TV on, Craig was telling about the classes he’d be taking that year, especially the ones where Koy wouldn’t be.

 

“And then there’s this new teacher? Aah, what was her name…?” He shuffled through some papers. “Oh yeah, Tracy!”

 

Koy made a choked squeak which made Craig turn his attention to him.

 

“Do you know someone named Tracy?”

 

With a slight shrug, Koy pulled his knees up to his chin. “I kinda used to, I guess…” It’s been so long since he’d heard that name, he was surprised he still reacted to it.

 

“Kinda?” Craig obviously caught onto the strange phrasing.

 

Outside their dorm window, the darkness of autumn had fallen over the campus, heavy rain drumming against the building. Koy looked thoughtfully out the window, and Craig followed his gaze as if the answer was out there somehow.

 

His head snapped back towards Koy when he spoke up. “We’ve known each other for a few years now, Craig.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You remember how I needed a lot of time before agreeing to apply to be roommates?”

 

“You left me hanging for a really long time, bro.”

 

“It wasn’t really because I needed to think about it. If I could have, I would have said yes right away. It was more a matter of…. Yeah, whether I actually could.”

 

Craig muted the TV, seeming to realize the seriousness of the conversation. He got up and went to sit on his own bed, more face to face with Koy.

 

“So there was a reason,“ he said, urging Koy to continue.

 

The other man shifted, clearly unsure about the mood he had created in the room.

 

“Bro, if this is something you’re not comfortable telling me about, I don’t want you to feel forced to.” Craig paused and scratched his legs, no longer meeting Koy’s eyes. “Just remember, you’re one of my best friends, and I’m here for you no matter what.” He seemed just as uncomfortable getting deep with his friend.

 

“Tracy was actually my birthname.”

 

There, he said it. Almost too fast and too low to be audible. He gasped for air after getting the words out, holding his breath while awaiting a response.

 

It took a little for his roommate to process the information and what it entailed. He thought about it for a while. Then he put his hand on his chin, thinking about it some more. Eventually he got lost in his own head, no longer aware of the stretching silence.

 

“Please say something,” Koy’s voice cracked at the last word, barely louder than a whisper.

 

Craig was no wordsmith, and soon figured this was way out of his league, deciding actions spoke louder than word. He quickly moved across the room, leaned over Koy’s bed and hugged him close. Koy responded by immediately relaxing in his arms, knowing that this was simply the start of an even closer friendship between them.

 

\---

“Craig! What the hell?!” Koy’s voice was hushed, but agitated.

 

“I couldn’t just leave him out in the rain like that!”

 

The wet puppy yelped in agreement. Koy rubbed his nose, a compelling argument from both Craig and the puppy.

 

While wiggling his eyebrows, Craig moved the puppy closer to Koy’s face.

 

“Craig, no.”

 

He inched the animal even closer.

 

“This is stupid.”

 

Finally, the puppy was right in his face, and it gave him a quick lick on the nose, his face scrunching up. He threw his arms in the air and sighed dramatically, giving in to the collective puppy eyes from both of them. Honestly, how could he say no?

 

\---

Koy flung the door open, scaring the ever living shit out of Craig who was napping on the couch.

 

“Dude, it’s happening!” Koy beamed, waving a sheet of paper around.

 

“Oh shit, bro! I’m so happy for you!”

 

“Here, look!” He leaned over the couch, letting Craig read the letter confirming the scheduled date for his top surgery.

 

“This means you’ll get rid of… all this?” Craig gestured vaguely to his chest, as Koy nodded excitedly. “And you won’t have to wear those uncomfortable binders anymore?” Even more excited nodding.

 

“Does this mean you’ll be participating in the wet t-shirt contests now?”

 

Koy paused for a second before his face lit up again. “Fuck yeah!”

 

\---

“You’re going to prom with Smashley, then? Damn, aren’t you a lucky fella!”

 

They fistbumped. “Hell yeah, I am! What about you? I don’t want you to feel left out.”

 

“Fear not!” He raised his finger, as if he was going to make a big announcement. “I do in fact have a date as well!”

 

Craig put his hand to his mouth and gasped theatrically. “Do tell!”

 

Koy leaned closer. “Remember Alex from James’ party?”

 

“The guy who spilled his beer in the pool and still tried to drink it and went to the hospital?”

 

The look on his friend’s face was all the answer Craig could ever need.

 

“No way! Shut up!” He punched him playfully in the shoulder. “That guy is like way out of your league!”

 

Biting his lip and nodding, Koy shot back. “I know right! Yet little old me got the hottest date on the entire campus!”

 

“I’m glad that you’re glad, bro.”

 

“Same, dude.”

\---

Adorning their graduation caps and capes, they all waited for their name to be called. Their last moments on this campus as students. Ready to leave with the ultimate proof of four years of hard work, hard partying and even harder headaches. Flashes from a thousand cameras blinked, every single parent wanting to document their child’s accomplishment.

 

Afterwards, Craig’s family had finished taking every possible photo of him, and he was waiting for Koy’s family to finish taking theirs. Koy’s mother called him over, saying they needed a last photo of the roommates. His family joined too, making sure both families had proof of their close friendship.

 

Craig was struggling more and more to keep his smile up. He knew this was it. They were all heading their separate ways. Koy and Alex, him and Smashley.

 

“Come here, bro,” Koy pulled him into a hug, making it impossible to hold back anymore. Tears welled up in his eyes, before rolling down his cheeks. Big fat, proper crocodile tears. Koy patted him on the back.

 

“Hey now, you’re gonna make me cry too!” He said that, but his voice was strained and the tears were running for him too. “We’ll keep in contact! This is just one part of our lives, it’s not like it’s over just because we’re graduating!”

 

They pulled back and looked at each other with teary eyes.

 

“You promise you’ll be in touch?”

 

Koy chuckled, then sniffed and wiped at his eyes. “Of course, I promise.”


	2. Contact

Craig couldn’t exactly place when they lost contact, but eventually they drifted apart. They used to meet up every now and then. He got to meet their adopted daughter, Amanda, but after that… Life just got in the way.

 

He recalled one of the last times, or maybe even **_the_ ** last time they spoke, when he was giving his condolences following Alex’ death.

 

 _That might’ve been it_ , he thought to himself. After Alex died, Koy closed himself in, focusing on Amanda. He never was the most outgoing type, but he always had Craig or Alex there to make him relax and come out of his shell.

 

Thumbing through the news on his phone, he scooped up more baby food on the spoon. River gurgled next to him, sitting in her baby chair. The food was Craig’s own recipe, healthy for babies, but also functional as a snack meal for adults.

 

He put the spoon in his mouth, still looking at the phone, causing loud protests from River.

 

“Dad.” The voice was stern, with a hint of worry. “You’re eating River’s food.”

 

Finally breaking away from the device, he was met by two identical gazes. He was quick to realize his mistake, and fed a new spoonful to River, who happily swallowed while slapping her hands on the table.

 

It was early Saturday morning, Craig had already had his morning run. The air was crisp, no longer winter, but not quite spring yet. Ashley had asked to take the twins for the weekend, apparently she wanted to take them to some show. She was going to pick them up any moment now.

 

The girls finished up their breakfast and put the plates in the dishwasher before heading back to the table. Their father looked at them, questioningly.

 

“Aren’t you going to get ready?” he asked.

 

“Not until we make sure our dad is okay,” said Hazel.

 

Craig stuttered out some non-committed sounds, and finished with a “I’m fine, just a little tired.”

 

“And that’s exactly the problem,” continued Briar. “You’re never tired. At least not enough to get distracted from River!”

 

At the mention of her name, River gave a gurgle, promptly spitting some of her food onto the table and herself. Craig grabbed a handkerchief at the ready and wiped his daughter thoughtfully, trying to come up with an answer to the girls. He drew a blank and simply assured them that he had some stuff on his mind, but there was no need to worry.

 

Reluctantly, the twins went to get ready, and soon after, Ashley’s car could be heard as it pulled into the driveway. Craig carried River as he walked out to greet her.

 

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before taking River and showering her with little kisses. Briar and Hazel came running out, only shouting a quick “hey mom!” as they passed her, racing to the car for the right to ride shotgun.

 

Ashley chuckled, and turned her attention to Craig again, who looked as worried as always about parting with his girls.

 

“I solemnly swear to bring them back in one piece,” she assured him, as she handed back River. “I also have some interesting news for you.”

 

The sly look on her face made him nervous, and he furrowed his brows. “Interesting how?”

 

“I know you guys haven’t really been in touch the past years, but I’m sure you haven’t forgotten your college roommate; Koy.”

 

There wasn’t any need for an answer, as Ashley could easily tell from his body language that, he did indeed, remember Koy. He still tried to play it cool.

 

“What about him?” he asked as calmly as he could.

 

“I heard through some reliable sources that he’s gonna move to this side of town.”

 

The thought of seeing him again after all these years made Craig shiver a little. He had, during one of the many conversations leading up to their divorce, admitted to Ashley that he might’ve noticed his sexuality back in college, and that perhaps he had a tiny crush on his roommate back then.

 

He admitted to being in denial, though his feelings for Ashley were never fake, it had still gotten harder and harder to pretend he loved her as anything other than a dear friend.

 

They had worked through it and figured it out together. It never came as a surprise to Ashley either, as she had been suspecting it for a while. They divorced on good terms, as even better friends than before.

 

Hazel, sitting on the front passenger seat, called for her, wondering if they were going to get going. Ashley planted a last kiss on both River and Craig, as well as a pat on the shoulder. “From what I’ve heard, he’s still single too!”

 

Craig felt his face grow warmer. “Don’t you think that’s a bit…” he did a vague gesture with his shoulders. “After Alex, you know?”

 

Ashley paused thoughtfully for a second. “I guess it’s not for any of us to say, but it has been nine years,” she smiled warmly at him. “Besides, Alex knew how close you were, I’m sure he’d trust you to make Koy happy.”

 

Those last words stuck with him as she got in the car and waved him goodbye. He waved, as well as making River wave, as they drove off.

 

Maybe she was right.

 

\---

A couple months later, he had figured out that not only was Koy moving into their neighborhood, but he was moving into the one empty house in their cul-de-sac.

 

He hadn’t taken contact, not wanting to come on too strong, or like some creep who somehow knew he was moving in, way ahead of time. All he wished was for it to be natural and casual. Possibly best for him to just let it happen, they would without a doubt run into each other at some point, being close neighbors and all.

 

The moving van had arrived just as Craig was leaving for a run, River strapped to his chest. He was sure he wouldn’t have to work hard to keep his heartrate up, because it was already pounding just from the idea that he might see his old friend again.

 

 _Let’s just go for a run now_ , he thought to himself. _No need to haste into anything, remember what we said about not being a creep?_ Running calmed him, and soon he managed to forget about his new neighbor for a little.

 

At least until he was heading back home. On the street ahead, going in the same direction as him, he spotted a familiar jacket. A young woman he didn’t fully recognize, walking with a guy.

 

He unintentionally sped up a little, soon realizing that was Alex’ jacket. Then that must be Amanda! He focused on the person walking next to her, they were about the same height. He didn’t recognize the pastel hair, but as he got closer, smaller details became more apparent; those beanpole legs, the walk, the way he gestured, and soon he could hear his voice and he knew without a doubt.

 

This was it, this was him getting his second chance.

 

“Koy! Bro!”


End file.
